


Erotic Encounters: Jaina Alone

by kaddra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Exhibitionism, Magic, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: After a long stint of nothing but politics, bureaucracy and war, Jaina Proudmoore takes a few days for herself. On her journey she stays in Booty Bay for a few days in order to unwind and relax by the ocean, away from prying eyes.





	Erotic Encounters: Jaina Alone

It is a peaceful time for most in Azeroth, though the calm is tenuous. Rumors have spread far and wide about what occured outside the gates of Orgrimmar, and whether one wants likes it or not, the deeds and sacrifice of Varok Saurfang is on everybody's lips. After the Black Prince returned to Stormwind with a message for King Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore decided to take a few days for herself to collect her thoughts and refocus. Her journey has taken her from the heart of Stormwind City to the docks of Booty Bay, where she plans to spend a few days before going home to Boralus.

The sea-breeze was never an unwelcome sensation for Lady Jaina Proudmoore, though she had to admit her feelings for it had been... strained over the years. She had, after all, grown up with the chattering of seagulls and the smell of the salt ocean, and even after the horrible events that ended her apprenticeship in Dalaran she spent many years governing Theramore, another city close to the water. Though the fate of Theramore, the loss of her father and the many hardships she had gone through even recently in her own homeland of Kul Tiras had weakened her resolve, it had never taken away her love for the ocean. A fact she pondered on a sunny day on which she had absolutely nothing on her agenda, sipping wine in a comfortable chair with a good book. Her lodgings were minimal, but she had expected this long before ever renting a room in Booty Bay, so she was content with minimalism for the time being. 

After finishing a particularly juicy chapter in her latest novel, Jaina put down her book and stretched out her arms, letting out a small yawn as the purple little nightdress she wore strained against her form. She was getting hungry. After dawdling another minute or two, basking in the quiet atmosphere of her little lounge area, she rose to her feet and stepped out onto the small private terrace her lodgings came with. As she stared lazily at the still ocean, she made up her mind that today she would do all she could to avoid people, as she could definitely use a break from it all. After conjuring a tray of biscuits and pancakes with honey, as well as another glass of wine, she set to work at making sure her plans went unfoiled.

«That should about do it I think,» she pondered to herself as the final enchantment took hold. She had soundproofed the walls, locked the door and even conjured an illusion out on the balcony so that whoever would look at it from the outside would see absolutely nothing but an empty deck with an empty chair. The sorceress downed the rest of the wine in her glass. «Perfect. It'll take a second Shattering to get me out of here now.» 

«Hmm, I'll hardly need this anymore, I should think,» Jaina Proudmoore pondered as if in deep thought, before she waved her hands and watched her nightgown fade into sparks that seemed to flare up and then vanish. She was now left with nothing on but a set of emerald underwear. As she stood there and admired her own reflection in the mirror, striking a few suggestive poses, she bit her lip. «This'll be a fun night.» Another wave of her hand and her goblet was once again filled with strong wine.

After imbibing most of the new nectar, an almost perfect copy of a vintage she once tasted in Suramar, Jaina floated over to her lounge chair and laid down on the mountain of pillows she had set up earlier. She then considered picking up where she left off with her book, but decided against it, as a better idea filled her head. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was the way all the enchantments insulated the room, but for some reason or other she suddenly felt very hot. She raised a hand to her forehead and felt a sheen of sweat. She felt her cheeks flush and as her arm accidentally brushed against her breast as she lowered it again a spark jolted through her body.

«Fun indeed.»

The goblet was filled and emptied a couple more times before Jaina made any moves, and the first thing she did was set the tone. She waved an arm in the direction of the balcony door, and the lights in the room dimmed almost to the point of going out completely, while she with her other hand performed a complex routine and out of thin air appeared a harp which began plucking its own notes, and a violin materialized shortly afterwards. With the stage set it was time for the main event, and with a final set of hand movements her panties shimmered red for a moment before fading like her gown, while her bra began to crackle like ice as it froze over, sending a unique sensation through Jaina's already sensitive nipples. The sorceress brought a few fingers up to her mouth and licked them a few times before finally lowering them back down to her nethers, sending a shock of relief through her entire body upon contact. She started by gently massaging the clit for a couple of minutes, before inserting first one finger, then another a while later. The movements of her hands coupled with the icy sensation on her breasts offered a unique experience, one she knew she could not resist for long. Right on the cusp of her orgasm, she stopped and withdrew her hand, bringing it back to her mouth to taste herself.

«Fascinating idea, but with room for improvement» she sighed to herself and snapped her fingers, and in the same instant her bra exploded into icy particles, freeing her breasts at last from their chilly cage. Another wave of her hand coupled with a small incantation and the moisture in the air from what was once her frozen underwear came together to form a smooth shard of ice, flat on one end and rounded on the other. As she teased her slit with the cold instrument, her other hand went for her breasts and began to roll the cold nipple, now stiff and erect, between her fingers. The icy dildo entered her to the sound of violins, harps and a gentle, rhythmic moaning. 

Yet again as she neared the edge, she backed off and steadied herself, determined that the wait would be worth it. With more willpower than she had expected to need, Jaina allowed the icy tool to melt in her grasp, and used both of her hands to rub the cold water across her nipples, sending occasional sparks straight down to her pulsating pussy, making it beg for more. As she grabbed the gilded goblet and got up from her position, she couldn't help but notice the steady stream of moisture that seemed to coat her inner thighs as she approached the balcony door. With a firm grip she opened it and felt an immediate rush of arousal as her entire self was hit by a gust of cold ocean wind. It had begun to turn dark outside, a fact Jaina took notice of only after she had put her hands on the fence at the end of the balcony. She was intoxicated and aroused beyond measure, and most of all determined to get as much out of her enchantments as possible before they faded. Soon a secondary instrument similar to the first, only thicker, was fastened to the floor of the balcony, and Jaina was standing just above it, ready to impale herself on it. 

A shriek of pleasure is what the denizens of Booty Bay would have heard if Jaina's spells somehow failed, but she was not the Archmage of Dalaran without reason, and sure enough the only one who could hear her was herself. There she sat, spread eagle to maximize the length of the rod that could go inside her with each thrust, and again the familiar sense of build up lead to a climax, only this time she didn't hold back, and a second powerful scream escaped her lungs as her juices exploded across the wooden deck, dripping down between the cracks. Jaina didn't stop, however, and as she kept riding the smooth icicle she felt another one coming, though this time again she displayed restraint. With a clever smile she dismounted her frozen toy and waved a hand in its direction, causing it to melt and merge with her own liquids on the floor. After yet another goblet of wine Jaina prepared herself for the most intricate spell of the night so far. As an apprentice she had learned to conjure mirror images, it was one of the first tricks she learned from Antonidas, but in the many years since she had perfected her own version of the spell, ideal for just such an occasion as this.

Out of thin air purple specks of dust began appearing, and as they collided with one another they combined, growing larger and larger. In the end the shape resembled a person, with ample breasts and long hair, tied in a braid. With a final clap of her hands the purple gave way to other colours, yellow, red, white and light tan. There stood a perfect copy of Jaina Proudmoore, and the real one wasted no time going to work. The real Jaina stretched out her hand and cupped the copy's breast, and gave a squeeze. Just like intended, the real Jaina could also feel the effects of the fondling, without having a hand anywhere near her own chest. With her success confirmed, a third frozen dildo materialized out of thin air, and Jaina instructed her duplicate to kneel down and present herself. The image did as commanded, and the very instant her knees and elbows made contact with the slick floor, a loud crack followed by an airy gasp bounced off the illusory walls set up around the terrace, as Jaina gave her duplicate a resounding slap on the bottom. Then another. And another. With each impact the real Jaina felt the sting of pleasure course through her own body as well, and as if to signal to herself that it was time to move on, she deliberately slapped her clone right across the pussy lips, sending yet another jolt of painful pleasure through her system. 

Her own pussy was soaked in her juices, as evidenced by the state of her thighs and the puddle that had began to form at her feet. Time for the main event, Jaina thought to herself as she without warning jammed the entire length of her frozen dildo into her duplicate's entrance, which caused her to have to hold on with both hands or she risked falling over in her drunken state. The feeling of a chilled dildo entering her, without anything actually coming anywhere close was always strange at first, but as Jaina got used to it the pleasure soon overcame the absurdity, and soon enough the dildo was going at a steady pace, while her other hand was drawing circles on and around her clit. The frozen tool slowly melted with each thrust, and eventually it had shrunk to such a size that it was no longer of any use, so Jaina simply thrust it into her duplicate's ass and repositioned herself so that she could instead use her tongue to pleasure the clone, and by proxy herself as well.

«Oh! Oh, by all that is holy, yes! Yes! Yeeeess!» Jaina exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she squirted for the fourth time that evening. By this point she was leaning on the railing of her balcony, seemingly with her breasts out for the world to see, but of course she knew otherwise. Behind her the duplicate was on her knees, using her tongue to pleasure Jaina's vagina, and her hands to service her own, effectively doubling the real Jaina's stimulation. By this point she had imbibed a few more goblets of wine, and at some point during the last hour her braid had come undone, meaning her hair was now dishevelled and all over the place. Her eye makeup had begun running down her cheeks, and her red lipstick was smeared across most of her lower face. All in all though, Jaina could not care less about her current appearance as she climaxed for the seventh time that night, and showered the duplicate's face as well as the wooden floor with her fifth ejaculation. Her throat felt sore as her knees finally buckled, and the Archmage of Dalaran fell to her knees, shaking from top to toe in orgasmic bliss. 

Through the openings in the railing and with clouded eyes Jaina peered over the port-town of Booty Bay, generally regarded as a safe haven for pirates, and a place in which no respectable person would ever find themselves. Then again, Jaina wasn't here to feel respectable, as evidenced by her haggard appearance. She had lost track of time, but it was definitely late, though as her vision cleared slightly she could nevertheless make out shapes of people walking on the precarious walkways that made up most of the goblin town. Jaina saw humans, goblins, dwarves and gnomes, and even occasionally the rare orc or troll, and with each passing person she wished she had the mental strength to undo the illusion, and allow them to see her. She wanted to undo the muffling enchantments and scream out into the darkness that there was a woman up here, willing and able to deal with any number of cocks they could send her way. But she couldn't. She was the Archmage of Dalaran, the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. There was no way. Was there? Yet another grin crept across Jaina's mouth, as the duplicate behind her kept lapping at her wet entrance.

This would require setup, Jaina knew this, so after another goblet of wine she set to work, first on ensuring the success of her coming plans. A pair of silk panties materialized around her waist, and the sorceress went straight to work on getting them wet and ready to go. As the duplicate was ordered to rub Jaina's vagina through the fabric, the real Proudmoore levitated her dresser away from the wall, and drew a circle in chalk upon the now naked wood. Trembling in anticipation, Jaina ignored her own brain's advice to put on a cloak, and teleported herself down to the docks, where she excitedly scurried down an alley, certain she was leaving a damp trail for any perverts to follow. On a suitable wall she drew an identical figure with the chalk, and set about removing her panties. Finally, she etched in some lettering and left her now drenched panties as evidence, used her magic to make it sound as if a woman was moaning, before she teleported back into her own quarters. With a snap of her fingers she watched the line of chalk flare and disappear, leaving a black hole. Now she simply had to wait, and thankfully she had just the thing to help pass the time, as she called for her duplicate to return to pleasuring her. 

Roughly thirty minutes of heaving and panting passed before Jaina's labour bore fruit, and by the time something happened the entire project had almost slipped her mind on account of the carnal pleasure and the strong alcohol that was affecting her. As she opened her eyes after a particularly strong sensation had washed over her, she noticed a shape sticking out of the black hole she had fashioned in the wall. A green, bulbous member, no doubt attached to a goblin, protruded from the other side, and Jaina licked her lips as she made an attempt at getting to her feet, something that proved difficult as her legs felt like they were made of pure jelly. Instead the sorceress opted to crawl, and instructed her duplicate to bring a chair she could use. After a little while Jaina was ready to begin, and as she reached out to touch the lime green penis, she squeeled as it reacted to her touch, releasing a small glob of precum which the Archmage gently cleaned off with her finger, before tasting it. 

«Hey I ain't got all night, buddy. Shifts over in five minutes and if I don't like what I get I'll have to report ya,» a voice came from the other side, muffled slightly by the magic but still distinct enough to make out. Jaina had anticipated this side effect, but in her current disposition she couldn't care if anyone heard her. Initially disappointed that she wouldn't get to take her time with this one, she eagerly accepted the challenge and began stroking the member with her gentle hands, while she telepathically commanded her mirror image to tease her at the same time. The added risk of being reported to the goblin authorities should have worried her, but if anything it only made Jaina even more eager to please. «Ooh yeah, that's the stuff. You got some good fingers kid,» the goblin continued after a while.

Apart from the short sentences urging Jaina to hurry up, the goblin uttered no other audible sounds, and displayed no signs that he was in any way close to finishing, so the sorceress was caught by surprise when suddenly a jet of white liquid erupted from the tip and onto her hands, with some shooting off further, hitting her clavicle and upper breasts. Pleased that she had apparently done a satisfactory job, Jaina gave the green penis a loving peck on the tip before withdrawing her hands, before using them to rub the cum deeper into her skin, mixing it with her sweat. 

«Thanks, friend, I really needed this,» she heard the voice say from the other side. Now we both know I'm gonna have to report this eventually, but since ya did such a marvelous job... Whatsabout I maybe don't say anything to my superiors 'til tomorrow, and instead send some other boys your way? How 'bout knockin' a couple times if that sounds good to you.» Two sharp knocks followed shortly, and the sorceress could swear she heard a gleeful gasp from the other end. «That's right. Thanks again, lady.» A jingle of metal was heard before five gold pieces came tumbling through the hole, piling up by the duplicate's knees, who was still busy with her tongue. Though initially surprised, Jaina decided to instead view it as a compliment, a sign that her services were worth paying for.

Another twenty minutes of agonizing teasing at the hands and tongue of the modified mirror image followed before Jaina again heard a commotion coming from the other end of her enchanted glory hole. Salivating at the prospect of pleasing another goblin, she was caught off guard when the member that soon emerged was blue, and much longer than a goblin's. Even without the tribal tattoos, Jaina in her drunken state would have immediately recognized this as a troll's cock, and as she licked her lips her hands grasped the shaft and gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a soft groan from beyond the small portal. As she positioned herself with her face much closer to the penis, she soon began to notice its scent, a raw, alluring fragrance that she absolutely had to taste. And so without skipping a beat the sorceress put her tingly lips around the base of the head, and used her tongue to massage the tip, scooping up a glob of fruity precum with each lick. The taste was unlike anything Jaina had ever enjoyed before, and so she was content with this for now, in no rush to go any faster. The troll had other ideas, however, and soon he began to thrust slightly forwards, trying to get more of his member inside the willing mouth. Disappointed, though not surprised, Jaina relented and began taking more of the member into her mouth with each thrust of his hips, soon filling her entire mouth. Soon enough this one also erupted, coating the insides of Proudmoore's mouth with sticky seed, which she happily swallowed without a thought. 

Men came, men came and men went in the following hours, and Jaina earned a sticky treat from individuals of many different races, including a tauren whose load was so massive it spilled out of her mouth and covered the majority of her torso. One, either a human or a phallically gifted dwarf even got the blowjob of his life, as the exact moment in which the sorceress took his cock in her mouth, Jaina's duplicate brought her mistress to another orgasm, which greatly increased Jaina's enthusiasm, and his load soon found its way onto her expecting face, covering her eyes and even reaching as far as her hair, adding yet another shade of white to it. By the time she had serviced yet another goblin, her third or fourth of the night, suddenly there was a commotion, and her tasty popsicle left in a hurry before she even got a chance to clean him up with her tongue. Sensing that her time may be up, Jaina hastily waved her hand and the wall once again turned to solid wood, as she slumped back to the floor out of her chair, utterly spend and covered from top to toe in liquids of one kind or another. 

She awoke just as the sun was setting in the afternoon, and found herself in a much better state than she had initially expected. Her hair and makeup were still a mess, but her body felt, at least somewhat, clean, though very, very sore. She wondered whether her duplicate may have licked, scrubbed or otherwise cleaned her up before dissapating, and came to the conclusion that that may be the most likely option. After filling her goblet with some refreshing spring water and having another portion of pancakes, Jaina sat down in her still sticky lounge chair, still dressed in nothing and began to recall her nocturnal activities, with a smile spreading across her lips. Perhaps she could treat herself to one more day in the port city with the sea-breeze.


End file.
